I Will Always Believe
by thegirlwhosinlovewithapen
Summary: Sam Phillips is a fangirl of Jack Frost. Her brother sees him but she can't - oblivious to the fact that she's 17. One day, Sam found herself trapped inside the newly reborn body of a spirit - worse, Jack Frost's archenemy. The fangirl and the admired one had met. And emotions begin to clash. How will they cope?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Oh puh-lease, all of us know I never own any of the movie. Credits go to DreamWorks for creating this fantastic film and a specific white-haired boy. Image used for cover isn't mine as well.

**Summary:** Sam Phillips is a fangirl of Jack Frost. Her brother sees him but she can't - oblivious to the fact that she's 17. One day, Sam found herself trapped inside the newly reborn body of a spirit - worse, Jack Frost's archenemy. The fangirl and the admired one had met. And emotions begin to clash. How will they cope?

**AN:** Okay. ROTG is really starting to grow on me that's why I made this fic. And I'm not really serious about this. The idea just popped into my head. Please R and R so as to let me know if I should continue this or not. And updates will be a lot faster if you do!

Chapter ONE

* * *

Sam's Freaky Accident 101 happened the day she became half-dead.

She could remember everything that had happened. She was standing by the porch, in her warm sweater, jacket and baggy jeans. She could remember the sunlight pouring in to the wooden walls and floors, filling the room with light that makes everything seem softer.

"Jimmy! Listen!"

"No!"

"Come on! Tell me!"

"Sam, stop bugging me!"

"Just for one second!" Sam grabbed her brother's arm and yanked him to face her.

Jimmy huffed exasperatedly, the brim of his too-big bonnet reaching his eyes.

"Allright. Fine." He muttered

Sam reached out and adjusted his cap as she bent down to meet his eyes "You've been playing with Jack Frost haven't you?"

The freckled blond boy nodded "Yeah. He plays with us on snowball fights, create snowmen and make snow fall real hard! Yesterday, we rode on our sled and had lots of fun!"

"Okay." She replied dismissively, trying to get to the point "Tell me — what does he looks like?"

It took a while for her ten year-old brother to answer as she stood there and watched his blond brows furrow in concentration. Sam beamed at him, expecting to have a decent answer. They were talking about Jack Frost after all.

"Uh…I don't know. I can't remember." Jimmy answered with a faraway look in his eyes.

Sam stared at him in disbelief "You've played with him every year! Every winter! Yet you don't even remember what he looks like?"

"Yep. Well, we were really playing so I never cared." And he glanced behind to see some of his friends already making snowmen on top of the hill just a few walks from their home "Oops, they're already starting! Gotta go!"

"Jimmy, wait!" she called but it was too late so she dashed outside into the cold, frigid morning winter air and followed her brother.

The kid was fast. Sam could see that. You can expect Jimmy to move about ten times faster than regular speed whenever he hears the word 'play'. So as a sister, it's also her responsibility to look after him. But in her opinion, not all the time. Jimmy would kill her if she gets too fussy. Besides, she needs more information about his experience with Jack Frost.

_Jack Frost_, Sam though as she marched on top of snow-covered hill.

The thought of his name makes her instincts go haywire. She felt giddy, excited and make her face do a goofy grin. Why? Because Sam admired him.

And him, as in Jack Frost. The Jack Frost.

Most of her friends would consider that as an expression. Some even think of her as a weirdo. Who would be a fan of someone who's unseen? Someone who's famous with the kids? True, Sam was seventeen so it seemed rather childish but to her, it was serious. It was also happiness with her knowing that Jack was playing with her brother. See, when you're a fangirl, just looking at your idol's picture makes you feel so young. You suddenly squeal with delight and feel so lighthearted. And to Sam, reading Jack's name in books is worth the under-eye circles.

That day was two weeks before Christmas, as her mind had stated. Sam had remembered catching up on Jimmy as he played with snowballs with the neighborhood kids.

"Jimmy!" Sam called, ignoring her ragged breathing. Climbing a steep hill isn't so easy.

Jimmy turned at the sound of his name and ended up getting smacked by a zooming ball of snow in the face.

"Hey! No fair Jack!" Jimmy whined "Sam distracted me!"

But he seemed to be talking to no one in particular. For a moment, Sam had feared that her brother might be imagining things but then when her fangirl instincts kicked in, she realized that the 'Jack' her brother was referring to, was Jack Frost. The winter spirit she became so fond of.

Sam had caught Jimmy's attention by spraying him with powders of snow and now, she watched him jog to her direction.

"What is it?" Jimmy asked, cheeks red from the cold.

Sam let out a nervous breath "I…uh, were you…I hate to ask this because it seemed creepy but…were you talking to-to…him?"

She got all tongue-tied because of the tsunami of excitement that began to spread around the linings of her stomach. Her heart was beating like mad as she scanned the area wildly, looking for traces of anything except snow.

Jimmy looked at her in confusion "To whom?"

"Y-you know…" Sam swallowed "Jack Frost. You were having a snowball fight with him?"

"Huh? Ah — sure I do! He's right here!" And he stabbed a finger to his right where an open spot lay.

Before, Sam had this biggest grin which is almost a rival to the Cheshire Cat's but then as she looked at where Jimmy had pointed, her smile fell instantly. The excitement died down and was now replaced by dread.

She squinted her eyes, craned her neck and even walked over the spot just to make sure Jack was there but then she only met cold air. Really cold air. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up on gooseflesh.

_Please, don't let this happen_ Sam thought, pleading mentally

"But-but he's not here." Sam said, still looking around.

"No! He's right there! Beside you! A little to the left!" Jimmy informed her "Jack, can you show yourself infront of my sister?"

Sam flitted her eyes to the left, looking desperate but still found nothing. Her vision stretched across the piles of snow, the group of laughing kids, the leafless trees and the iced pond below but still, there stood no sign of any winter spirit. No grinning Jack — or at least, that's how Sam imagined him as pictured in the books.

"Sam, Jack says you can't see him." Jimmy noted

"U-huh. I can see that. But…"

"He asks if do you really wanna see him?"

Sam gulped as her vision became blurry. Somehow, talking to Jack Frost through an interpreter — Jimmy, doesn't seem so good now. She gulped down and fought the onslaught of tears which were brimming on her eyes.

She wanted to see him. So bad. But yet, her brother said he's there. Jimmy talks to him and she can't. Jimmy sees him and she can't. Jimmy plays with him and she can't. No matter how she tried and believed.

"Yeah. But I'm not — I really just…can't see him Jimmy. No matter how I tried…" the tears seemed to double up in the inside of her eyes as a lump formed inside her throat "Well…tell him — tell him I said hello."

Just then, Jimmy giggled like a cute little boy "Jack said hi too."

Sam still wondered until now how she managed to smile at her little brother that day. It was painful. She really thought she could see him, even just once. Inside of her was dying. Before, she felt so excited at the thought of talking to her crush but then right now, it's better not to. She can't see him anyway.

"I just don't get it why I can't see Jack Jimmy." She gave him another shaky smile "But thanks anyway. I'm going back home. Have fun."

Before her brother could utter another word, Sam had turned away and left.

She wiped a few tears away as she walked, bowing her head and trying not to have any eye contact with anybody. Sam was obviously downright disappointed. Jack was right there. There — just beside her. Yet, she can't see him.

As she walked away from the spot that screamed 'Jack Frost was here!', she could feel her heart sinking. All her life she wanted to stay in touch but she can't. The thought was crushing Sam even more than she would have thought. It was definitely not okay. Seeing little Jimmy's face all happy, it looked fun hanging out with the spirit. But unfortunately, he and the other kids are the only one who can.

And Sam could remember the day in which Jimmy's voice seemed to both cheer her up and make her unreasonably sad.

"Look Sam! Look! Jack Frost made it rain snowflakes just for you!"

Sam looked up and sure enough, snow was falling down. Was this a sign? Does Jack want to see her too? As she held out her hand and one tiny droplet fell down, it was then she realized that they were all snowflakes. Miniature crystals of snow that sparkled and glimmered kindly down at her.

She stared at the flake on her palm until it started to melt, like secret eye lasers were stuffed inside her sockets. Sam smiled for a moment, her doubt ebbing away a little. But she was still angry at herself.

Sam looked beyond and saw her home; it was just across the main road. Shaking her head, she stuffed her hands into her jacket pocket and crossed the street.

"Sam…" a voice whispered into her ear

She turned wildly and searched for the source. But deep inside, Sam had wished she'd never done that.

Because the last thing she saw was the car's glowing headlights and a beep that sounded like a mad shriek.

* * *

**AN:** Opinions? Suggestions? Criticisms? Complaints? Put them in your reviews and I'll be sure to read them. ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Thank you for the reviews, favorites and follows! I am sorry for taking so long though. Lack of internet connection and time. -_- Oh well.

* * *

CHAPTER TWO: A Sad Song

Jack was bored.

And it was never a good sign. Being the Guardian of Fun, it sucks when you're not feeling your center.

He flew around Burgess after his crazy stunt back at Indonesia. It was warm when he got there and after his howling blizzards and heavy snowfall, he figured a certain spirit will hunt him down for it.

Jack smirked to himself at the thought. His rival was always so…nerdy. So focused on stuff too much. Think too much.

With a shake of his head, he swiped the thought away and concentrated on the scenery below him.

As usual, winters here were cold but the kids around the neighborhood seemed pretty heated up. They were having a lot of fun — creating snow angels, snowmen, snowball fights, sledding and ice skating. He even caught a group of teenagers playing ice hockey by the lake which he refroze last night.

_So far, so good. Nothing bad's happening,_ he though, smiling to himself, apparently pleased.

Jack flew by the hill and took notice of the kids wearing jackets and mittens but were still having a good time. Little Jimmy — whom Jack seemed to be fond of so much, was missing.

It was a rare sight for the Guardian. Jimmy was a kid who loved snow and sleds. He loved when Jack came along and help him build an igloo, in which he never succeed doing so without the spirit's help. So it seemed like everyday you see Jimmy by that hill.

"Look!" a kid with a yellow hat turned and pointed a mittened finger at his direction "Jack Frost!"

Jack looked down and wiggled his fingers at the kids "Hey guys."

Then they all came huddling towards him — asking questions and laughing for no reason.

"Would you like to play with us Jack? It's not much fun since Jimmy's not here."

He landed on the ground and knelt beside the little girl named Milly "Do you know the reason why Jimmy isn't around?"

"I don't know. But my Mom says she saw him by their house."

"Okay. I'll see him then and I'd make him come here tomorrow and play." Jack announced, grinning. He was trying to lift the kids' spirits in the moment of absence of their favorite playmate.

"Thank you Jack!"

"Your welcome. And oh, after this, you better go home. It's getting dark."

And he then flicked his staff which produced a giant rabbit carved out of ice as a treat. The kids went mad with joy and bounded happily towards it. Now Bunny needs to think of a way to repay Jack for the advertisement.

Before leaving, he pounced on his thin, frost-covered staff, body perched on top of it. His blue orbs shined with glee as he watched the children play. After a series of leisurely stretches, Jack flew up and headed to Jimmy's home.

The kid's house isn't that hard to miss. Its red roof stood out from the others' which was painted blue. It has brown bricked walls, wreaths of holly hanging by the porch's gutter. Two pine trees stood still, looking very green as they always were. The man-sized snowman figurine stood by the porch, ready to greet you. The house had that kind of homey feeling. That kind of feeling that goes well with cookies, warm milk and a fireplace with a nice long chat with friends and family. Jack's lips pursed into a thin line when he noticed it looked so empty.

The Phillips might be out for vacation but trying his luck, Jack flew by Jimmy's bedroom window.

There he was. Soft blond hair that looked so immaculately neat and blue eyes that looked so innocent. He was kind of chubby but hey, which cute kid doesn't?

He was sitting on his bed, something was clutched on his hand, much to Jack's curiosity.

Jack zoomed in closer to the window and tapped it, using his knuckles. The sound made Jimmy turn and instantly meet his eyes. When their gazes met, Jack gave him an earsplitting grin.

To his surprise, the boy returned it with a sorrowful look.

"Can I come in?" Jack asked

Jimmy nodded and quickly walked towards the window to undo the latch. As soon as he was finished, he stepped back and watched as Jack managed to scramble inside the small opened gap with no difficulty at all.

As soon as his feet had touched the wooden floor, Jack could naturally feel the temperature around the area drop into a freezing point. But Jimmy didn't seem to feel it. If he did, he had ignored it, which worried the Guardian.

"Jimmy, is something wrong?" Jack asked gently, crouching down to meet his eyes.

There was a long pause before he noticed two fat tears leaked out of the kid's blue eyes. Jimmy had started crying for no reason.

"Jimmy!" Jack said, alarmed "Did I say something? I'm sorry! I — are you…I mean, you're going to be okay. Whatever it is, you're going to be fine. You got that kiddo? I'm here and nothing's going to hurt you."

"Sam's not waking up." Jimmy said finally in a voice that was barely a whisper but the spirit had heard him.

As soon as the name reached Jack's ears, he suddenly felt cold. No, not his usual coldness but something different. Like a bucketful of ice has been plunged inside his stomach.

Sam…that was Jimmy's sister wasn't it? And according to her own opinion, she was Jack's greatest believer.

And she was not waking up. Does that mean she's _dead_?

But his tongue seemed to be glued inside his mouth. He couldn't speak and it may seem too rude to ask if his sister's dead.

Jack braced himself on what's to come. It was such a shame. Jack had lost one of his believers he had deeply appreciated. He liked the fact that Sam believes even though she can't see him. Jack had tried and tried and tried to appear right before her eyes but yet, he always failed. Even though he didn't have the chance to talk to her, it seems she always amuse him. He sometimes observes her as she stood by the corner, watching Jimmy play. Yesterday, Jack had left Sam a little gift — snowflakes — to let her know he cares.

But it seemed so sad that it was also his last gift.

Jimmy's hacking cough snapped Jack to the present.

He had realized he was sobbing so hard "Sam isn't…isn't dead. She's just…she's just sleeping. She's in-in coma. A car — a car had hit her on her way home."

Jack watched as Jimmy's little body shook with sharp intakes of breath as he cried hard. Gently, he put an arm around the kid like a big brother.

"Hey, Jimmy. It's going to be okay. Sam is strong, isn't she?" Jack murmured, praying that at least his freezing hand would be even a little bit comforting "She's going to wake up. She won't let you feel so alone."

"Sam is — Sam is so nice…she-she was hit by a car on her w-way home. It's m-my fault I…"

"Ssshhh. Easy, kid. Don't blame it on yourself." As Jack studied Jimmy's crying face, he suddenly have thought of an idea "Tell you what, why don't you go to sleep? Just a little rest. And when you wake up, Sam might wake up as well."

"You think?"

"Yep. Trust me, everything's gonna be okay."

And to his relief, little Jimmy nodded and began to settle down. Jack helped him tuck himself comfortably on his bed.

But when he noticed Jimmy's face was still sad, he gave him a gentle smile.

"Don't worry so much." Jack reminded him as he tucked the blanket over Jimmy's body "You want her to wake up? Then believe she will be. Never lose faith okay?"

"Okay."

A pause. Before Jack asked again "Sam's brave, right?"

"Yeah. She's never been scared."

"Well there's no point in worrying then." He stood up and looked down "Sleep now kiddo. I'll be here."

Jimmy gave him a slight smile before nodding. Slowly, he began to close his eyes.

Jack went over the windows, shut them tightly and put the curtains back in place. He hoped that the blanket was enough to make Jimmy feel warm. Whenever the spirit's presence was felt, an aura of coldness will always be around. There was no question — he _is_ a winter spirit.

It took a few more minutes for Jimmy to fall asleep. Jack waited for the boy to lose consciousness and once he did, the Guardian of Fun stood up and walked down the hallway of the Phillip's residence.

He knew the place well. Because Jack often accompanied Jimmy wherever he goes. And as a result, he knew where Sam's room was in too.

The dark oak door at the end of the hall was a familiar sight. There was no nameplate that says the owner's name — a usual habit of teenagers. Even though Sam was in that stage, she preferred to leave things as they were be.

Jack knew it was rude, but he fought the urge to not do it. He pushed open the door and went inside.

The room was small and dark. Jack turned the lights on and looked around.

The walls were painted blue, the sheets were orange and the chairs and tables were white. There were portraits of strangers displayed among shelves, art pieces and splatters of paint among the furniture. The room looked loud. Sam was an artist and artists have weird tastes. Jack knew because he could sometime see her by the window, keeping all her thoughts to herself.

He felt sorry — for Jimmy, for Sam and for himself. He had not only lost a believer, but as well a friend-to-be. His heart sank whenever he remembered the days Sam used to bury her nose in books — books about him. And only him.

Jack stood there, staring around the room as if it was such a sight. His mind wandered over several things — to go to North's, to visit Tooth or even to help Bunny over painting his eggs, just to forget this.

But no, those things were too cowardly. If he wants Jimmy to be happy, he has to help Sam wake up.

And he has to ask someone for help just to do that.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Every once in a while, new spirits arise.

And tonight, one had stood before the full glow of the moon.

Her blue orbs peered around uncertainly, drinking in the surroundings around her.

The air was stiff and cold — feeling so eerie and silent. Everytime the gust blew; it stung her face like tiny prickles of ice.

It was deadly silent. Leafless trees stood around like scary shadows with their exposed branches rising up like wicked claws of evil. Everything was covered in sparkling-white thing that looked as soft as cotton.

Snow.

"W-where am I?" Sam's voice came out in a hushed tone, her warm breath sending a blow of steam as she spoke

No one answered. Everything seemed to be still.

The new spirit's eyes stared at the moon shining overhead. Reality seemed to be visible upon the glowing circle. It seemed…alive. As if it was smiling down at her kindly, its invisible eyes twinkling like its glow.

"What…?" but her voice trailed off as soon as a new voice whispered inside her mind.

_Summer…that is your name._

"Who are you?" Sam asked to no one but addressed the voice

There was no reply.

Confusion swept across her face as she dared not to speak. How come the voice came from the inside of her head yet her ears seemed to be coming up empty? There was no one in sight, who was talking?

Anguished and hopeless, Sam sank to her knees, collapsing on the fallen pile of snow. Cold immediately greeted her skin as she sat there, trying to cope up with what's going on everything.

The Sam felt so empty and so cold. No one was here. Where is everybody? Why is she here? Where is Jimmy? Laura and her Dad? The cold was enough to make her body numb — even her brain. She couldn't think properly. She couldn't remember what happened before.

Everything was a blur.

Something felt wrong. Although she doesn't remember what happened earlier, she was sure she wasn't wearing a dress. But right now, she was — a really short, white one. And she wasn't even wearing shoes. Her feet were bare.

The funny thing was, although she could feel the cold — Sam wasn't feeling cold. That's how odd things are right now.

But as the voice had said, Summer was her name. But she was Sam right? Does she have a hearing problem?

Summer. That's season between spring and fall. What's the significance?

Maybe she was just hearing things. Maybe somebody's watching reruns with the volume cranked up so loud.

Shrugging, Sam stood up and looked around once more. Right now, she needs a way to go home. She doesn't know where this place was.

Slowly, she started to walk. One step at a time. As she did so, wetness seems to spring on her feet. The middles of her toes felt squishy. Wet.

Once she took another step, she heard a faint hiss.

Sam lifted her foot to take a look — ugh, her foot was dripping wet. As if she had washed them from a river. But as she looked down, she had noticed that she had left tracks on snow. Except, it wasn't snow — it was mud. Sam had stepped into a puddle shaped after her own feet.

The snow had practically melted everytime she took a step.

_What is happening?_ Sam thought, getting freaked out

She started to walk a little bit faster until she realized she was nearly reaching the exit of a dark alley.

_The road!_ She thought with glee and began to run

But something stopped her.

Sam had caught her reflection on a dress shop's window. And her breath was caught in a hitch on her throat.

"I'm in a supermodel's body!" she shrieked and backed away

Clumsy as she is, she stumbled on her own feet and landed on the ground. This wasn't her. She looks different. This wasn't Sam.

But her eyes were still fixed on the image on the glass, no matter how she was feeling creeped out. Part of her couldn't believe this was happening.

That's why she felt different. Sam was trapped inside some Greek goddess' self.

She was tall — maybe five feet seven or eight. Her eyes — which used to be green were now a vivid amber, almost red. And her hair was a mass of bright strands — orange, yellow, red and auburn, spilling down her shoulders up to her waist. It was a tangled mess of carroty hair. Curly and wild since it was blown by the wind.

Sam was also wearing that short dress — a white one that barely reached her knees and was held together by spaghetti straps, leaving her arms bare. And an even more surprising surprise — Sam's skin was gleaming as if dusted with gold.

But what really caught her attention was the crown on top of her head which was made by twigs.

"What is this?" Sam sputtered and waved her arms wildly "A Halloween party? For goodness' sake it's nearly Christmas!"

The body was beautiful. It was perfect. Sam was now perfect.

But it felt wrong. She felt clumsier and awkward than ever.

Slowly, she got up and stared at her own reflection once more. Raising a hand, she slapped herself, pinched herself and even tried to bump her head into the concrete just to wake up. Sam assumed that this is a dream. This was so unbelievable. So impossible. And definitely not real.

But it wasn't.

Deep inside her now different heart, she knew that this was all happening.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE: Surprise, Surprise!

"North — I need your help." Jack said as soon as he had landed at the Guardian's workshop at the Pole

It was a cold morning at the North Pole but Jack loved this kind of weather. It was perfect for winter.

Santa Claus, or North as called by the other Guardians, was deeply engrossed in building some sort of a tiny house. He was bending over his too-small table, ignoring the slight push and squabbles of his tiny elves that brushed his legs whenever they pass, nor the mumblings of the hairy yetis and even Jack's talk.

"North." Jack said again, tapping the man in the shoulder "North — listen to me."

"Not now Jack." North replied, not turning around to face him "Christmas is coming and I still have a lot of toys to create! Can you imagine? Three million kids asked for the same dollhouse and not even Phil could make them but only I!"

"Oh, okay." Jack replied fervently, not relating to his problem "But can you listen to me? I have a question to ask you."

"Not now Jack. Not now. Wait until Christmas is over."

He frowned "But somebody —"

"I said not now."

"North, I'm asking you —"

North grumbled and waved the young Guardian away "I'm busy Jack-o. Go ask Tooth or Bunny or Sandy that question. Just after Christmas."

"But this can't wait! Look, I am about to lose one of my believers!" Jack yelled and slammed his staff on the counter, sending small shards of ice

Everything stopped. The yetis and the elves turned around and faced the two Guardians. Every eye was focused on them and Jack suddenly got the feeling of embarrassment but managed to ignore it. Sam's case was something important.

Finally, North turned around. Jack gave out a sigh of relief but then looked up. Santa didn't look too happy.

Before any of them can say anything, the big man took Jack by the arm and started to drag him away, pausing only at the door to remind his assistants to keep working.

Jack squirmed at North's grip. His hands were big — because North was — and powerful as well. You can't underestimate this old man. He might look all cuddly and jolly but underneath, he has the strength of a wrestler. And Jack was aware of that.

"Wait — whoa!" Jack exclaimed and dodged a tabletop that almost hit his head "Where are you — let me go!"

But North ignored his protests and went inside a room — the same room where he had shown Jack the doll. It was a familiar sight, and the memories inside were actually refreshing. Jack hadn't visited this place since seven months and it feels quite good to remember the past.

He felt the Guardian's grip on him loosen and Jack straightened up, rubbing the arm where North had touched him.

"So…you're about to lose one of your believers?" North asked pointedly and settled on a big red couch

Jack blinked "Yeah."

"Like how…Jamie did?"

Jack's grip on his staff tightened "Nearly. The girl's in coma."

"How old is she?"

"Seventeen."

At the sound of the age, the winter spirit can clearly see North's gentle blue eyes widen the size of saucers. Obviously, any spirit who hears of a human who believes in them even though at that kind of age would surely be surprised.

"But she can't see me." Jack admitted, leaning on his staff as he felt his body go weak "But her brother does…"

At first, North didn't say anything. He was scratching his beard while nibbling on a cookie.

"That's interesting…" he finally said and sat upright "So, what is your question?"

"Can I do something about it? I'm a Guardian — so I might have the powers to wake her up…right?" Jack asked, his blue eyes looking so desperate

North sighed and scratched the back of his head. From this point of view, Jack could plainly tell the older Guardian's body language. It meant that there was no way he could do something about it and the truth sank hollowly on his mind.

"Jack," North said gently, smiling a sad smile "You know we can't…"

"But can the Man in the Moon do it?"

"I don't know." He replied truthfully

"He's not talking again, is he?" Jack whispered, lost hope was evident in his voice

North stood up, walking over to Jack's place "I am so sorry Jack. I wish we could but…we cannot. That's really how things are." Then he had clamped a gentle hand on his shoulder "But don't lose hope. Hope is the greatest loss Jack. If you don't have faith that your believer won't wake up…there's a chance that she really won't. Just believe Jack and never stop doing it."

Jack avoided his eyes. His heart sank as he stood there, staring at the workshop's painted floors.

If he was more powerful…can he really make Sam wake up? Make Jimmy happier? Reunite the siblings?

Maybe. But he had to face the bitter truth — he, or any of the other Guardians, cannot do such thing to undo Jimmy's situation. It was helpless.

"Allright." Jack found himself talking and made way towards the gigantic window "That's all North. And…thanks. Well — I, uh, I'll see you around then."

"Jack, I am sorry." If this were one of the ordinary days, Jack would have laughed at how North would pronounce the word 'sorry'. But at this moment, he doesn't even have a single thought to smile.

He turned and flashed the old man a sad smile "Yeah. Everyone is."

And before he could say anything, Jack had already ordered the winds to take him back home and was gone in an instant.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Few minutes later, Jack arrived at Burgess.

His eyes went round with surprise. He was seeing his hometown all green and brown.

He had expected to see it all white. It was winter! And a few weeks before Christmas too! So why are there dry earth, green grass and a hot, humid weather?

The snow Jack had purposely placed was all melted.

It looked like…summer.

Summer.

Summer did this.

In an instant, Jack's sorrows were replaced by irritation. It was building up inside of him. She did not just do that! Maybe this was her way of making Jack pay about what he did in Indonesia. Summer isn't a sweet, modest and nice girl — she's a cunning, short-tempered and totally aggressive season spirit. If you taunt her, expect she'll taunt you back. It was never her style to leave a small problem alone. Summer's trademark was fighting back all the time. She hated annoying people — and Jack is number one on her list.

He hasn't seen Summer for about fifty years. Although they haven't met each other for a while, Jack knew she was always watching every move he does. It was such a shame he didn't see her in action earlier. She might have run around and adjusted the sunlight here in Burgess.

And as Jack looked around the town, he can't stop thinking about all the hard work he did — wasted. There was hardly any snow left, no trace of coldness at all. Everything Jack did had practically melted out of the blue.

The only thing that could fix this thing up as quickly as he could is a snowstorm. A really big one.

Jack flew up higher and then stopped once he managed to reach his desired location. Looking down, he could see the vast land.

Raising his staff ready, Jack closed his eyes and concentrated.

He imagined a small clump of snow. Rolling downwards. Getting bigger everytime as it picks up piles of snow from the land. Little by little, the small ball became huge. And bigger. And bigger. And _bigger_…

And it exploded.

Winds from various directions flew to meet the point of his staff. Coldness seeps in through Jack. It wasn't making him feel uncomfortable, in fact, he _loved_ it. He loved the cold. Jack is frost. Jack is the cold. And the cold wasn't piercing. It felt light and fuzzy — like some sort of an ice blanket wrapping around him from head to toe.

This was an image of a winter spirit in action.

And with a whistling sound, Jack let the force come out and let it reach the lands below.

It looked wonderful. Like a crashing wave of glittering white powder. It wasn't really a tough storm; Jack had meant it to be gentle. Just enough to cover Burgess with snow.

Realizing that his job was done, Jack flew to a random location, face looking uncertain. He was weighing his options.

Until the decision came clear.

It was payback time.

And he needed Bunny's help to crash some spirit's party after a long, long time.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

As every minute pass by, Sam thought she was going to lose her mind.

A lot of things happened last night. But it wasn't pretty. It was shocking.

Problem number one: people can't see her.

She was dead. Figures. She is now a ghost — a beautiful ghost. Last night, she tried to ask the woman for directions but much to her shock, the woman had completely passed right through Sam. It was an odd feeling — a creepy feeling to be exact. It set hairs on her bare arms stand up from the chills.

Nobody sees her. Nobody listens to her. Nobody notices her. Sam believed she is dead. And right now, she guessed that her job was to let her poor, little wandering soul look around and search for her body. The question is: where could it be?

Problem number two: she sets everything on fire.

The same night, because of all the mixed emotions swirling inside of her like a tornado, Sam had actually burst into flames. In panic, she ran at almost every direction here in Burgess — melting every pile of snow there is. The result? Not much of a white Christmas this year. She realized that maybe panicking can help her go back home. In just twenty minutes, she ran around Burgess like a lunatic, screaming that her body was on fire. Literally, it is. But the sad thing is, she's unseen. Invisible. Erased from the physical society.

Everything is getting weirder by the minute now. People can't see her yet she can touch any nonliving thing — make contact with them. And anything that freezes or anything that is cold, warms up immediately. Sam was hot. Not physically hot but…technically. Duh.

Sam was circling around the statue of Frank Burgess for the hundredth time now. Her head hurts. Her feet hurts. Her body hurts. And she doesn't have a clue on what's going on.

"Why is it so hot?" Sam heard from a woman carrying numerous shopping bags "The weather last night wasn't like this."

"Not at all." The man near the delivery truck of deli food who overheard her complaint agreed

"It's nearly December! And there's no snow! I can even go outside without wearing a jacket!"

"It feels like summer. Except — there's no beach."

Sam raised an eyebrow at their conversation. That stupid word again.

Summer.

It wasn't her fault that she suddenly became an unseen pyromaniac or some flame wielding princess with sticks for a crown. Sam didn't know. If she did, she wouldn't want this to happen either.

She kicked a rock in her irritation and a dull, throbbing pain was felt on her right foot.

"Ow! Ow!" she yelped, jumping up and down in agony

She had forgotten that she had no footwear on. Bare feet remember? How ironic.

Head drooping in exhaustion, Sam began to walk towards a familiar path. Her feet began to move but her mind lost track. Little did she know, she was trying to find her way home.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, something pink and heavy came careening down towards her way.

Something pink falling out of the sky! Sam thought it was ridiculous but it wasn't funny. It was really going to land near her.

Sam's eyes went huge and just in time; she had managed to jump on the side before it hit her. The flying thing skidded to a halt on the concrete before slamming its body on the pavement with a dull thud.

She sighed. If this was some kid's ball or something, this was none of her business. She isn't seen by many anyway — why bother?

But before she could continue her way, Sam heard it groan. Really groan.


End file.
